


Peace Visits Not The Guilty Mind

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Malfoy family love fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 037 - Your Marauder Era OTP (other than James/Lily) receives news of the attack on Godric’s Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Visits Not The Guilty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Narcissa will always worry.

The Dark Lord is dead and everyone has scattered, the ones who weren't caught. 

The Malfoys survive. 

Lucius is pleased. Narcissa worries about, well, about everything. Being brought, swiftly and finally, to justice. About Severus, under the care of the mighty and _just_ Albus Dumbledore. About Draco. Her Draco. So small, such an easy target.

Harry Potter was small, too.

She worries too much. It drains her. Lucius notices, now that the dust has settled and his family is, in his mind, safe. "What's wrong?" 

"A _child_ , Lucius?" She whispers. She doesn't need to say the name.

"He would have destroyed," A slow breath, " _Did_ destroy the Dark Lord."

"He's Draco's age."

Her husband looks at the small boy in Narcissa's arms, contemplative. "He isn't Draco."

"But if it _was_ ," She can't finish her thought. If the prophecy had mentioned Draco instead of Harry? If Lucius knew that it was Draco that Voldemort was coming for, that night. The Manor, instead of Godric's Hollow.

Lucius' face is stone. "It wasn't. The boy lived and our Lord is dead so I don't understand why we are still discussing this." 

Narcissa's brows are creased. She wonders if the worrying will ever go away when two arms wrap around her own. Lucius holds her, keeping Draco nestled safely between them.

"He's not coming back, Cissa." 

She sags. She thinks about Lily and James and how much smarter Lucius and she will be in protecting Draco. 

Keep him close, keep him safe. 

She holds Draco tighter and nods.


End file.
